catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Moonbird
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats in the Shadows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Members Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icefern50 (Talk) 00:03, May 1, 2012 Welcome Hello and welcome to CITSW (Cats in the Shadows wiki) We have lots of pojects, and the one for you is Adopt a User. It will help you in a lot of things. Anyways feel free to look around, edit pages, and help out! ✩ Icey ✩ 02:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, yes you may. I will add that to How to make a Character page. ✩ Icey ✩ 02:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem ✩ Icey ✩ 03:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Userboxes I don't mind it you add some of your own. :) Re:Project Spellcheck Yes, and you can be leader. ✩ Icey ✩ 01:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok ✩ Icey ✩ 01:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thats all 01:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Question --Flamefur2778 02:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Hi my name is Flamefur,i have um uh question and i kinda sound dum saying this but um i hope u understand.So um....HOW DO U MAKE ONE OF THOSE RPG THINGIES? Sincerely Flames Custom Sign how do i do a custom signature? Yes Yeah I'll be Deputy ✩ Icey ✩ 00:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hi! Wanna go on chat? ✩ Icey ✩ 03:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok ✩ Icey ✩ 03:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thing on Chat The family think like that should be the list thing. You know. It should be like that it looks better. ✩ Icey ✩ 17:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Problem I don't know.. My chat isn't working either. ✩ Ice ✩ 01:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. I'm not though. ✩ Ice ✩ 01:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) PCA I'm not sure what happened to PCA, but last time I checked, I was leader. Why is Ice leader now? And one more thing, before you approve images, can I take a look at them? Thanks ;) 20:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Re:Drawing Ideas yeah I know but there is one teensy problem. I don't have a computer. I'm on my Kindle fire. Jaymoon12 May 31, 2012 12:12 Yeah hopefully. Jaymoon Custom Signatures Man I forgot how to make my custom signature when I leave messages on talk pages! Can you remind me? jaymoon Harry ✩ Ice ✩ 05:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! Thank you so much! ✩ Ice ✩ 22:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Question What does Post-death mean? June 9 Thanks, it makes alot more sense now! Go to http://catsintheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Icefern50 and go to Vacation it has a message for you and Ice. Thanks again June 10 VacationEdit So I'm gonna be gone for Vacation June 15-July 1 or 2, just wanted to let you know. Willowflower I ♥ Max Ride15:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Moon! You left chat. Why?? Icey2012 00:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry for cutting off last night. Where I am, wifi cuts through right in the middle of the property! So anyways, I won't be on much today because we're packing and our plane leaves tomorrow at 6 in the morning. I just wanted you to know that I wont be on today or tomorrow except for nights. 9:45 Thursday June 20 RE: Hey Moonbird! Thanks so much for your interest in contributing :) Don't worry about chararts, I can't make them either XD I'm not thinking about userboxes just yet, since there aren't very many users yet. It'd be great if you could help with character pages! If you go down to Project Trivia, there'll be a list of cats in need of pages, along with some tips with format and stuff, and other general information. Like I said, there are very less people on the wiki, so I'd really appreciate your help! Thanks again! :) Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 04:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm back =) Hey Mooneh I'm back! While I was gone I broke my hand :( But I'm back soo... lol might take awhile to type. It took a long time to type this note lol. Anyways the wiki slowed down -_- But that's ok :) lol Well Talk to you later. IceFern Don't lookBackUnless It's aGood View Admin rights Didn't I tell you I was going on vacation? You should have told Ice that. I couldn't find the vacation userbox. I only got 5 mins to check my email, and find that my rights are taken away? We'll talk about this when I get back. 22:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Emotes Could you add these emotes? I can't and Ice doesn't know how to :3 Thanks Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Ravenclaw forever~']] 01:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Guess What! Yay! I have good news too! I'm an...*looks around* AN ADMIN! Really?! Thanks both of you! And no I can't use my email anymore because I forgot the password, and my mom wont let me make another one :P (p.s. could you check the rps?) *GASP!* Poor you! Oh, try putting it in a bag of rice. That always helps my phone when it gets wet! WELCOME BACCKKKK! Welcome back Mooneh!! =) sorry haven't been on... anyways how are you? I found this wiki(have NOT joined it) But it looked intresting... http://catslivesinthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Idk about joining it it just looks cool xD IceFern Don't lookBackUnless It's aGood View 20:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I am going to join it =D lol I can't be on chat though... I don't have a computer anymore I only have a phone... =( but I'm joining that wiki :D IceFern Don't lookBackUnless It's aGood View 21:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you :3. Schizzle 22:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ground When do you think you'll be off your grounding? IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!!! D":) im sorry i havent been on lately, ive been drawing zombies and other pics and dragons for MLP wiki users and have been caught up with summer vacation planning, also ive been unintentionally preoccupied by Twilight Princess. and ive been writing a sequel to my Power of Three series, also fixing the first one as well. Dragonlich21 16:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? This is between Ice and Me, you are not involved, so please don't get into the conversation. On chat last night, I apologized to Schizzle and she accepted it. I'm trying my best okay! I'm going into 10th grade. I have so much Ihomework to do over the summer and I can't be extremely active. You think we don't have lives. That blog I made was trying to help the wiki. I've already discussed this with Ice and i agree with her decision. No one told me Schizzle was being an admin instead of me. If someone had told me, it would be fine. And I DID tell you about going on vacation. I have screenshots. You were never part of this. So just don't poke your nose into other people's business. 12:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Leaving Get this through your head: I was NOT being rude to anyone. I say nothing after Icey says she'll give back my rights. I wait for a while and they don't come back, so i politely ask for them back. When I do, I get yelled at and insulted. What did i do wrong? i was polite to Icey; I didn't demand anything. Being busy was what got my rights taken away in the first place. I will not be treated badly anymore so i've already decided that I am LEAVING! You were very rude to me and I didn't do anything wrong. I told my best friend, a user on wwiki about this and she advised me to leave. So I am. If Icey was staying, I wouldn't leave, but since you are leading this wiki now, I do not want to be a part of it. You jumped to a conclusion about the chat with Schizzle without finding any facts. You weren't there. You knew NOTHING, yet you jumped to a conclusion! What you said hurt me and I will not be treated badly anymore. 18:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Enough Moonbird, I have had ENOUGH! I'm not staying. I've found a better wiki to contribute to; one where the admins are NOT rude. In fact, one of the admins is my best friend. On that wiki, if I enjoy my life, my rights aren't taken away. I'm also not HOUNDED for not contributing. At least there they realize I have a LIFE. You said that I should accept that no one was right, but I can't do that. In this case, I was RIGHT and you were WRONG. If you don't want to accept that, it's not my problem. You say we should put this in the past, but what you did in the past affects the future. I have a feeling that if I stay, your actions may not stop. 22:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Theft I see that on the user pages of admins and bureaucrats, it says Clan Leader and First Leader. Those are the exact same things we have on my roleplay wiki, and I did not give permission to this wiki, to use them. I would advise that you take it down, or change it as soon as possible. Best, Rowanflight of Warriorcatclansrp Wiki Wolf Pack If I wanted to could I make an rp wolf pack? Because I really love wolves and I am good at drawing them and I think it would fit perfectly. But if you don't want me to I'll just do a clan or tribe or whatever :) Dragonlich21 11:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Please Hey Moon, will you please read my blog? You really need to. It's important and a better chance of an active wiki! Please... Moonbird, I don't know if you'll ever read this. But if you do please answer back. We really need you, trust me. I need my old friend back, I miss you. I know there is no track of you on any wiki, but if you come on at any time. Please answer back, and stay PLEASE MOONBIRD. Your one of my bestfriends. I cried when you stopped coming on. Really. Please come back... 18:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Just gonna wait for you to see this You. Are. An. Asshole. I can't believe I stood up for you. I don't have anything to say to you, my words would be wasted. I'm talking with M-shine, and she has informed me that you are a complete ass. She showed me why, and I can't believe I ever stood up for you. If you even go near M-shine to be rude to her about this, I will end you. -- (talk) 21:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) .... Hey, Moonbird. I was your message on Allari's talkpage. Yes, it's me, Moonshine. I changed my username. Anyway. I wanted to say this. You don't need to hide from me, or any of my friends. If you want to say something, say it to my face. Don't gossip about me with Allari, alright? If you've got a problem, get on chat, and kindly enlighten me, instead of hiding from me. ShoonderpFriends are forever~ 22:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) You may be done, Moonbird, but I sure as hell am not. -sigh- The only way for you to understand, is if I told you some things. I'm not done. I can't move on. ShoonderpFriends are forever~ 04:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol. You talk as if I'm the bad person in this. Well, believe whatever the hell you want. Thanks to you, and thanks to Allari, the worst day of my life became 10 times worse than it already was. I hope you're goddamn happy, Moonbird. http://catsfromtheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:~Shoon~/... I'm on chat there, if you've got any last words. Otherwise....thanks....thanks a lot. ShoonderpFriends are forever~ 04:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) That's just the thing. It won't ever get better. Unless you can make the day of your sister's death anniversary better. No, it's not today. It was the day you stripped me. So, thanks....thanks so much. ShoonderpFriends are forever~ 04:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC)